


Si me miras así

by BocaDeSerpiente



Series: Oportunidades [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Drarry, Family, Fluff, Harco, M/M, Scorbus, posthogwarts
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-28 01:57:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20417999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BocaDeSerpiente/pseuds/BocaDeSerpiente
Summary: Harry no sabe si debe considerarlo un problema o no, pero ni los años, ni la distancia, logran que deje de ser afectado cuando Draco lo mira como sólo él lo hace.Género: Romance.Claves: AU/Drarry/Scorbus. Tercera parte de la trilogía Oportunidades.Disclaimer: Lo que reconozcan, no me pertenece. Yo sólo me dedico a jugar con estos chicos en mi tiempo libre.





	Si me miras así

**Author's Note:**

> Se deben leer las dos primeras partes de la historia antes.

Fue hace tiempo, una vez en sexto año. Harry recordaba esa noche, en algunas de las ocasiones en que se quedaba mirando el techo de su habitación y le daba vueltas a asuntos que tendría que haber dejado en el olvido.

_Él _le había dicho que la vida solía tener un humor negro. Los encuentros, las condiciones en que se daban, tendían a ser los más inesperados.

Harry se había reído, en cambio. Ambos estaban tendidos en una manta, en lo alto de la Torre de Astronomía, resguardados por una barrera para permanecer ocultos; observaban la proyección del cielo estrellado que tenía lugar en el techo.

—_¿El gran Draco Malfoy cree en el destino y todo eso?_

Y _él _había girado el rostro para mostrarle una de aquellas sonrisas ladeadas que ponía cuando estaban a solas.

—_La verdad es que sí. Creo que las personas terminamos donde debemos terminar, Harry. Sin importar el tiempo que nos tome._

También recordaba haberlo encontrado divertido y hacerle el comentario, mientras se subía a horcajadas sobre él para besarlo.

Tenían diecisiete y dieciséis años. Habrían de pasar décadas completas para comprobar que _él_ llevaba la razón desde un principio.

* * *

"_Albus Severus Potter y Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy se complacen de invitarlos a su boda, este diecisiete de…"_

Sí, la vida sabía ser una maestra en la ironía.

Sí, los encuentros, dijese lo que dijese, _siempre _eran inesperados.

* * *

—¿…estás nervioso?

—No —Scorpius deja escapar una corta, brusca, exhalación—, no. Sin nervios, no. Sólo me voy a casar. Con Albus. Me voy a casar con Albus. Merlín. Al. Me voy a casar- ¡me voy a casar con su hijo! —Los ojos grises, con ligeros toques de azul en el centro, lo observan, abiertos de sobremanera. Harry no hace más que echarse a reír.

—Sí, mi segundo hijo. Felicidades —Sonríe al decírselo—, creo que es la tercera o cuarta vez que te lo repito.

Scorpius ríe. El sonido es estrangulado, tembloroso, pero el hombre en que se ha convertido el chiquillo de los Malfoy está erguido frente al espejo, las manos apretadas en puños a sus costados, y Harry sabe, por experiencia, que así no luce alguien con el tipo de miedo que lo haría huir.

—Puede repetirlo todas las veces que quiera —Asegura, seguido de otra risa extraña—. Está bien, sólo- oh, hoy me caso. Me caso. Yo me caso, yo-

—Está bien estar nervioso, Scorpius —Su respuesta tiene la forma de otra exhalación. Sacude la cabeza.

—No, no es- no son nervios —Jura, obligándose a relajar los músculos. Es un esfuerzo admirable, pero no tarda en volver a acumular la tensión—. Estoy feliz. Estoy muy emocionado. Ay, no le diga a Albus que voy a tener un colapso, ¿de acuerdo? Esto es normal, yo _sé_ que esto es normal…

—De hecho, _sí_ lo es.

—Padre dijo que él no estuvo nervioso —Sigue, como si no lo hubiese oído. A pesar de que no pronuncia su nombre, la simple mención hace a Harry dar un brinco y que se le caiga el pergamino que tenía entre las manos un momento atrás; era una suerte que uno de los novios estuviese luchando contra el cuello de su camisa, en lugar de mirarlo a través del reflejo en el espejo, y fuesen los únicos que quedaban en el vestidor improvisado de La Madriguera—, estaba seguro de hacerlo bien, porque se iba a casar con su mejor amiga. Yo también me voy a casar con mi mejor amigo, ¿bien? Al es mi mejor amigo. Al fue mi mejor amigo antes que mi novio. Pero padre dice que yo soy más nervioso, y cuando me pongo nervioso, hablo más de lo justo y…¿lo estoy hartando, señor Potter?

—Harry —Le recuerda, con una ligera sonrisa. Había perdido la cuenta de la cantidad de veces que le dijo que usase su nombre para dirigirse a él, en los siete años que llevaba saliendo con su hijo—. No me hartas, tranquilo, tú sigue. El que debe estar harto es Albus —Y señala hacia afuera con un cabeceo.

Un rato atrás, cuando su hijo le pidió asegurarse de que a Scorpius Malfoy no le fuese a dar un _colapso _frente al espejo, notó que Draco hacía levitar una silla para ponerse a un lado de su futuro yerno. Albus lucía como si se avecinase un desastre predecible. Conociendo a esos dos, aún continuaban ahí.

La risa de Scorpius apenas podría ser considerada otro resoplido ahogado y titubeante. Se mordisqueaba una uña, lo notaba y se fruncía el ceño a sí mismo, en su reflejo, luego se enderezaba, comprobaba su perfecto cabello, tomaba aire por la boca, y cuando parecía que estaba preparado para lo que se avecinaba, se encogía un poco, y volvía a ser reducido a una masa temblorosa y dubitativa. Podía ver, sin dificultad, de dónde provenía el rasgo sobreprotector tan distintivo en Albus en torno a él.

Una parte de su cabeza, esa que prefería ignorar por su bien, le decía que él no fue diferente alrededor de cierto rubio de su juventud, incluso con las diferencias que estos dos tenían.

—Tengo que repasar mis votos, repasar- repasar, repasar, rep- Al no se enojará si me congelo frente a todos, Al entenderá pero- Merlín, no me quiero congelar. No me gusta congelarme. Al se reirá de esto por el resto de nuestros días, incluso si sólo me besa después. Si los repaso-

—Scorpius.

—¿A dónde los dejé? ¿Dónde…? Ay, no. No de nu- ¿y mi varita? Señor Potter, ¿ha visto mi varita? Volví a perder mi varita, mi- los votos- no, la varita. Pero los votos son más importantes ahora-

—Scorpius.

—Varita- votos- ¿el cuarto está dando vueltas? Señor Potter, no dé vueltas, por favor. ¿O soy yo quien da vueltas? Me estoy mareando-

—¡Scorpius! —El aludido dio un salto al oírlo—. Respira. Inhala, exhala.

Como si no lo hubiese recordado hasta que lo escuchó decirlo, Scorpius inhala con fuerza, tosiendo, y después lo suelta en una exhalación lenta.

—Bien, estoy- bien. Ya no siento que dé tantas vueltas. Pero aún tengo que buscar- —Harry le tiende el pergamino que ha estado sosteniendo por los últimos veinte minutos—. Oh. Así que ahí estaba. Señor Potter, ¿por qué no me dijo nada?

Él abre la boca y luego la cierra, y decide que debe dejarlo pasar, porque el pobre apenas puede mantenerse en pie.

—Señor Potter- Harry —Se detiene, a punto de echarle una ojeada al pergamino. Se da la vuelta y lo encara, y de pronto, es un hombre seguro y tranquilo, sólo el ligero temblor de las manos todavía lo delata—. ¿Cómo fue con usted?

Él boquea.

—¿Como fue qué?

—Cuando se casó, ya sabe, con Ginny —Oh, por supuesto, Harry seguía siendo "señor Potter", pero Ginny _sí _era Ginny. Supuso que no podía culparlo; incluso desde antes del divorcio, ella iba a visitarlos cada vez que pasaba por el país.

Harry finge hacer memoria. No tiene qué, esos eventos jamás se olvidan.

—Me moría de nervios, no estaba seguro de nada. Mi mejor amigo me prometió no cruciarme _mucho_ si huía, así de mal estaba.

Por alguna razón, la confesión le saca una sonrisa a su yerno.

—Bien- sí, bien. Yo no huiré. No se tiene que preocupar porque lo haga —Aclara, girándose de nuevo. Harry está a punto de decirle que no le preocupó, ni por un segundo, pero él despliega el pergamino y empieza a repasar sus votos, y asume que es mejor dejar que siga así. Tras un rato de silencio, Scorpius habla:—. Definitivamente, _no _huiré. Gracias, señor Potter.

Parpadea.

—¿Por qué? —Musita Harry, aturdido.

La sonrisa que le da, a través del reflejo en el espejo, es tan radiante como la del día en que Albus les contó que salían, en un almuerzo con sus padres y sus dos hermanos en Godric's Hollow.

Él se encoge de hombros.

—Por estar aquí. Gracias —Titubea, le da otra ojeada al pergamino. Después lo agita en el aire—. ¿Puedo ensayar mis votos y me diría si lo hago _muy _mal y me veo como si me fuese a desmayar?

Harry asiente y no le menciona que ya será la cuarta o quinta vez que se los recite.

* * *

—¿Está teniendo un _colapso, _papá?

Tiene que admitir que está genuinamente sorprendido de que Albus haya sido librado de su suegro, y lo hubiese encontrado en la otra punta del patio de La Madriguera, el punto de la celebración, en donde se levantaron dos tiendas mágicas para que cada uno de los novios pudiese tener un espacio donde arreglarse y tener sus respectivas _crisis nerviosas, _como las llamó Molly.

Aunque Albus parece estar bastante lejos de tener una de esas. Harry cierra las cortinas de la entrada y se recarga contra el borde de la mesa que está dispuesta para sus bocadillos de _alivio de nervios. _Su hijo está frente al espejo, doblando los puños de la camisa manga larga, de un modo tan perfecto que sólo podría habérselo enseñado el propio Draco Malfoy, no él. Dado que Albus lo idolatraba desde niño y se escapaba a la Mansión en el verano, cuando ellos discutían, tampoco sería una sorpresa que lo hubiese hecho años atrás.

No tiembla. No titubea. Incluso podría decir que se ve divertido cuando le cuenta sobre Scorpius haciendo pucheros, releyendo los votos y preguntándole si debería cambiar el adjetivo de la primera línea del segundo párrafo.

—Scorp es así —Menciona, restándole importancia con un gesto vago—, se le pasará. Mi _escorpión _siempre ha sabido ser valiente cuando llega el momento.

—¿No estás preocupado? —Su hijo niega de inmediato, sin mirarlo.

—Los dos esperábamos que entrase en pánico, el señor Malfoy va hacia allá en este momento —Harry se aferra a la orilla de la mesa con ambas manos, cuando el súbito vértigo lo azota al oír que él también lo menciona. Tiene que luchar por tomar una respiración profunda, aunque la sensación de asfixiarse lo supera—. Estará bien. _Sé _que estará bien.

Él piensa por un rato, mientras lo ve terminar de alistarse sin pausas, que debe tener más confianza en su novio de la que cualquiera de ellos podría imaginar, para estar tan relajado con ese asunto. Y aquello tiene que ser agradable.

Harry está feliz de que uno de sus hijos haya tenido la suerte de formar una relación así. Lily estaba pasando por la fase de _no necesito un solo hombre en mi vida _y James tenía un conflicto de identidad que se dividía entre actuar como un patán, coquetearle a cualquier chica que veía (en especial, las amigas de su hermanita), y lloriquear sobre el hombro de Teddy, así que era bueno saber que al menos uno de ellos lo había tenido relativamente fácil.

—¿Qué hay de ti? —Albus ha terminado de prepararse y se sienta en una de las incómodas y pequeñas sillas, transfiguradas a partir de otro mueble, a servirse una taza de té humeante, con magia. No mueve las manos, no tiene la varita a la vista, y no emite una sola palabra; el ser Inefable le ha enseñado los trucos más curiosos, no todos con una función práctica en el ámbito laboral— ¿tú estás bien?

Su hijo le da un sorbo a la taza, sopesa el sabor y la temperatura, y asiente para sí mismo, aprobándolo. Levanta la cabeza y lo observa directo al responder:

—Sí. Estoy _más_ que bien.

—¿Sin crisis? —Albus niega, divertido— ¿sin ensayar tus votos?

—Mis votos son dos líneas, papá —Se burla, regresando la taza a la mesa. Entonces se pone recto en la silla, adopta una expresión más suave, y simula estar por hacer entrega de un anillo—._ "Si el destino fuese una persona, el mío serías tú, Scorp"_. Fin —Sentencia, encogiéndose de hombros, y le da otro trago a su té.

El repentino vértigo es tan fuerte que lo marea.

—_Toda mi vida está puesta en una Profecía, una tontería del destino. Creo que yo puedo, debo, elegir ciertas cosas. Cosas importantes._

—_El destino podría llevarte a donde quieres ir —_Había sido la respuesta de un Draco Malfoy adolescente.

—_No sé. No quiero oír hablar de eso justo ahora._

—_Bien, pero no dejaré de creer. Quién sabe, puede que incluso tú seas mi destino._

El Harry de dieciséis años había sonreído al escucharlo, antes de hacerle un comentario sobre lo cursi que era, que fue respondido por una burla y un desafío; apenas podía recordar lo que seguía, sin sentir que las rodillas le fallarían.

Tantea el aire, hasta dar con la otra silla en la tienda, y la arrastra sin cuidado, llenando el _estrecho_, _estrecho, estrecho _lugar de un ruido chirriante.

¿Era su imaginación o las telas de la carpa se cerraban más en torno a ellos?

Harry se sienta y toma una profunda bocanada de aire. Y luego el momento ha pasado.

Es frecuente que suceda con tantas cosas pasando. Se había prometido mantener el control ese día, por Albus.

—¿Papá?

Intenta sonreírle. En verdad lo intenta. Su hijo resopla.

—Sé que ustedes dos tienen su historia —Le lleva unos segundos comprender que ya no están hablando de él. Ni mucho menos de Scorpius. A pesar de que nunca le ha contado al respecto, los ojos verdes de Albus tienen un destello conocedor, que jamás estuvo en los suyos cuando tenía esa edad—, pero no hay motivo para verte más nervioso por mi boda que yo.

—Tú estás _demasiado _tranquilo —Opina, en un susurro—, aunque todo ha sido un caos.

Lo último era cierto. Ginny había sacado a relucir su antiguo comportamiento obsesivo, dirigido a perfeccionar cada mínimo detalle de los planes, las invitaciones a la Mansión eran usuales, Lily tuvo un arrebato contra su hermano por una razón absurda que inició una pelea de dos días e hizo que llorase al pedir perdón a Albus, luego James estuvo a punto de golpear a Scorpius por un malentendido, su _conflicto personificado _(Teddy, para la familia) lo detuvo, y en general, los Potter-Weasley constituyeron los ocupantes de una montaña rusa emocional en una planificación con prisas y tiempo límite de menos de un mes, porque Al había decidido, de repente, que no iba a esperar para llamar "esposo" a su viejo mejor amigo.

—Estoy justo donde debo estar, haciendo exactamente lo que debo hacer. Con la persona adecuada —Quizás esté mal admitirlo, pero Harry tiene que reconocer que siente un ligero atisbo de envidia por la seguridad con que lo dice. Su postura relajada, su voz suave y nivelada, la selección de sus palabras.

Sí, en definitiva, Harry está feliz de que uno de sus hijos haya conseguido _esto_ que Albus tiene con Scorpius.

—Espero que sigas pensando eso cuando estés parado en el altar —Bromea, rechazando la taza de té que le ofrece. Era más que probable que le diesen náuseas si se bebía un simple sorbo.

—Lo único que pensaré cuando esté ahí, será en lo muy afortunado que soy —Concretó, sin alterarse. No sonreía, y sin embargo, irradiaba ese resplandor que una persona feliz puede contagiar a quienes lo rodean.

—Lo eres —Concedió, con un asentimiento.

Poco después, entraría una histérica y entusiasmada Ginny, para abrazar a su hijo y hablar de cómo aún recordaba cuando era un bebé y Harry tenía que levantarse cuando lloraba, porque ella insistía en que la persona que lo llevó nueve meses en el vientre, se merecía un descanso cuando estaba fuera. Hablaba rápido, no dejaba de tirar del borde de su vestido y acomodarse el tocado, y no se detuvo en seco hasta que Albus preguntó, burlón, si su _noviecito _andaba por ahí. Entonces ella se puso seria y le recordó que tenía que ser educado con su pareja de turno, mientras Harry intentaba escabullirse fuera de la tienda para no quedar en el fuego cruzado si esos dos discutían.

Por supuesto que Ginny no lo dejaría irse así de fácil.

—¡Asegúrate de tener todo en orden, cielo! ¡Y ensaya tus votos! No seas como tu padre, que se trabó a la mitad y los olvidó —La risa contenida de Albus llega hasta fuera de la tienda, a donde Harry es arrastrado por su ex esposa y mejor amiga, que no tarda en colgarse de su brazo—. ¿Y bien…? —Intenta animarlo, con una sonrisa radiante.

Él puede fingir que no sabe lo que pretende por un rato, mas no engañarla. Su farsa sólo es sostenida hasta que Ginny los hace sentarse en una de las mesas amplias, instaladas bajo las órdenes suyas y de Molly.

Se toma un momento para saludar, agitando una mano, a Draco Malfoy, atrapado entre Hermione y Molly, y luego vuelve a concentrarse en él. Es una situación que ha dejado de resultarle extraña desde que a la bruja le dio por hacerse la mejor amiga también del padre de su yerno.

—¿Entonces…? —Insiste, pinchándole un costado. No luce _muy _diferente de la adolescente que fue antes y después de la guerra, cuando lo hace.

—Entonces…—Oh, sí, Harry tiene práctica en hacerse el tonto. Ha llegado al punto en que la mayoría incluso piensa que en verdad lo es, y si sirve a sus propósitos, no tiene sentido desmentirlo.

Ginny emita un sonido frustrado y vuelve a acomodarse el tocado. Ella tendría que estar con su pareja, conversando sobre lo feliz que estaba de que su hijo hubiese encontrado el amor en alguien tan dulce (porque ese era el único término que la mujer utilizaba para referirse a Scorpius), no dispuesta a tener _aquella _conversación, otra vez.

Si alguien le hubiese dicho tiempo atrás, que la misma mujer que luego de diecinueve años juntos, se levantó un día y le dijo durante el desayuno _"sabes que te amo, Harry, pero creo que necesito tomar otra dirección y ya no me siento contigo como debería hacerlo hacia un esposo, sino hacia un amigo", _sería la que lo estuviese retando con la mirada a _mentirle_ sobre el absurdo enamoramiento del que incluso sus hijos querían saber, puede que no se hubiese asombrado. No del todo.

Harry le sonríe. Sí, hacerse el tonto es bueno.

A menos que hables con Ginevra Weasley.

Sólo puede dar un salto y ahogar un grito cuando siente el pellizco en el muslo. Ella se cruza de brazos y se reclina en el respaldar del asiento.

—Mira, te diré esto una sola vez —Deja en claro, despacio—: sé cómo te sientes, sé lo que te pasa, y sé que no hiciste caso a mi petición de que trajeses a alguien como acompañante, incluso cuando Albus se mostró de acuerdo, porque _esa _persona está cerca. Sé que estás asustado, sé que temes su reacción. Pero si para cuando termine el fin de semana, me llego a enterar de que no te has escapado con él, porque obviamente es un _él _y no _ella_, te lo has follado —Harry estaba boquiabierto al observar a la que fue su esposa por tantos años—, o como mínimo, le has dado un beso que compense todo este tiempo, voy a ir con Albus, le diré mis sospechas, escucharé sus teorías, y los dos buscaremos a _esa _persona para que yo le explique que cuando se trata de ti, tiene que actuar, porque esperar que reacciones podría llevarle el resto de su vida. ¿Prefieres hacerlo tú, o que tu ex y tu segundo hijo los empujen a lo inevitable?

Él boquea, incrédulo. La expresión determinada de Ginny es una que conoce bien; no está bromeando al respecto.

—Yo no- yo- —Gesticula, sin éxito.

Su salvación llega en forma de Lily y Rose, las ayudantes en la organización de la boda, que se acercan para hablarle a la mujer de un problema con los invitados. Ginny le dedica una mirada de clara advertencia y se retira con ambas chicas, para solucionarlo.

Él sólo atina a tragar en seco y desear que la ceremonia empiece pronto.

* * *

Los chicos entran juntos, porque Scorpius quería ir con su novio desde el primer paso y a Albus sencillamente no le importan los protocolos ceremoniales. Desde el altar, hay un instante en que ven hacia sus invitados, y Scorpius sonríe y agita una mano para saludar a su padre y sus abuelos, en primera fila.

Los votos de Albus, _las dos líneas, _son los únicos que escuchan. A Scorpius se le humedecen los ojos e interrumpe todo para abrazar a su novio, y se pone tan nervioso que titubea y termina por decirle los suyos en esa posición; los brazos envolviéndolo, la barbilla sobre su hombro, los labios casi rozándole la oreja. A él le lleva más tiempo que al otro, lo que es entendible por la diferencia en el largo de estos, pero Albus le devuelve el abrazo y tiene una de esas sonrisas deslumbrantes que tan poco muestra en público, para el momento en que dan un paso lejos y tienen que continuar.

Scorpius le besa el dorso de la mano cuando le coloca el anillo. Tras el intercambio y la aprobación de su unión, Albus le da un beso tan prolongado que sus primas se echan a reír y los chicos Weasley le silban, recordándole que tendrá una noche de bodas, luna de miel y al menos cien años más de vida para pasarlos a su lado. Él, en respuesta a uno de los comentarios de su hermano mayor, le muestra el dedo del medio, y luego es Ginny quien lo reprende, y todo el clan pelirrojo se carcajea de la expresión desinteresada de Al, que se limita a seguir estrechando a su sonriente y avergonzado esposo.

* * *

Las canciones que tocan después del baile de apertura también son de esas lentas, empalagosas, que alguien cantaría a su pareja cuando anda total, completa, estúpidamente enamorado. La muestra perfecta es Scorpius tarareando una de las estrofas sobre el oído de su ahora esposo, mientras se mueven sin prisas en medio de la pista. Albus le besa la sien, la frente, o los pómulos cada poco tiempo, y ambos se sonríen, sumergidos en su burbuja personal de felicidad.

A Ron no le importan las bromas de sus hermanos, cuando saca a bailar a Hermione y la hace girar tres veces, justo como el día en que se casaron, arrancándole una carcajada porque su falta de coordinación se mantenga intacta pese a los años. Más allá, Ginny está resplandeciente de alegría al recibir un beso en la mejilla de su novio, un entrenador de uno de los equipos de Quidditch que asistirá al siguiente Mundial; él lo ha tratado poco, pero por la manera en que la abraza con cuidado, y la sonrisa que tiene al verla reír, parece que es _de los buenos._

Harry aparta su copa y la deja sobre la mesa, porque no es bueno para alguien que se siente de la manera confusa en que él lo hace, llenarse el sistema de alcohol. Hace tiempo ha dejado de estar en la edad en que se llevan a cabo las grandes tonterías, siente un renovado aprecio por su tranquilidad, y podría jurar que ha cumplido con su cuota vitalicia de imprudencias.

_O tal vez no._

Lo último queda puesto en duda cuando la melodía llega a su fin. No se da cuenta de que su hijo se aproxima, hasta que Albus se estira por detrás de su asiento y presiona una mano en su hombro, dándole un leve apretón.

—Papá —Él tira de una silla, se sienta, y da una breve ojeada en dirección a su esposo. Scorpius acaba de pararse junto a su padre, que estaba concentrado en hacer girar el contenido de su copa con movimientos delicados, hasta ese momento.

Harry le sonríe, sin imaginarse lo que podía ser concebido dentro de esa cabeza despeinada y tan similar a la suya.

—¿Qué se siente ser el nuevo señor Malfoy? —Albus arruga la nariz al oírlo.

—Potter-Malfoy. Acordamos mantener el apellido familiar primero y el del otro de segundo —Aclara, casi con amabilidad—. El señor Malfoy sigue siendo otro —Y cabecea hacia la mesa donde se encuentra Draco.

—Señor Potter-Malfoy entonces —Requiere de un esfuerzo no dejarse afectar por el estremecimiento que lo recorre, pero es capaz de ignorarlo por su hijo.

—_No puedes dejar tu apellido si, por casualidad, llegáramos a casarnos alguna vez _—Le había replicado un Draco de dieciséis años, una noche en la Sala de los Menesteres, cuando se puso insistente con el tema—. _Eres Harry Potter, así se te conocerá en los libros de Historia de la Magia._

—_Podrían decirme Harry Potter-Malfoy en los libros entonces._

Recordaba que su respuesta le sacó una sonrisa al chico.

Aprieta los párpados un instante, toma una profunda bocanada de aire. Lo suelta despacio.

Cuando parpadea, Albus tiene esa expresión seria y pensativa, que sólo le ha visto en contadas ocasiones. Cuando le confesó que era gay, a los quince años, el día en que le habló de su relación con Scorpius, a los dieciséis, la tarde en que le aseguró que no le importaba que Ginny y él se divorciasen, si sentían que era lo correcto para ambos. Cuando le presentó la idea de su compromiso con quien acababa de contraer matrimonio.

Cuando le insinuó que sabía quién era _esa _persona.

—¿Sabes algo, papá? —Le coloca ambas manos en los hombros y masajea un poco, quizás de forma inconsciente—. Ni a mí ni a Scorp se nos haría _tan _raro que invites a bailar al señor Malfoy. Sólo una pieza —Añade, frente a la mirada horrorizada de Harry—. Y si a alguien no le gusta, lo echamos a punta de maldiciones; puedo hacerlo, es mi maldita boda.

Él está negando, incluso antes de terminar de procesar sus palabras. Albus le da otro leve apretón en los hombros.

—Estoy feliz hoy, muy feliz. Estoy tan feliz que quiero que las personas que amo también lo estén, te lo juro; ahora mismo voy a decirle a Teddy que si se va a follar a _Jaimie_, lo haga de una buena vez, mientras estamos todos afuera, porque la tensión sexual entre esos dos me está matando —Y de nuevo, Harry está boquiabierto. Tiene la idea vaga, distante, de que ha sacado más comportamientos de su madre de los que cualquiera de ellos reconocerá alguna vez—. Pero creo que esto es más urgente, papá. Mamá y yo ya no sabemos qué hacer con tu aire de enamorado, solo y deprimido.

—Yo no estoy-

—Alguien que está comiendo helado frente a la chimenea, solo, un sábado por la noche, y rechaza incluso la invitación a comer de su hijo, para seguir ahí, no puede estar sino deprimido —Albus le frunce el ceño y lo desafía a replicar. Y sí, en verdad es más similar a Ginny de lo que alguien podría creer.

Él suspira, cansado.

—Es- es complicado, Al.

—Lo es si tú dejas que lo sea —Su hijo se aparta y se encoge de hombros—. Te toma cinco segundos acercarte y preguntarle si quiere bailar. Scorp dice que siempre le ha gustado hacerlo pero…imagino que tú sabrás más de eso que nosotros.

Harry todavía está preguntándose lo obvio que fue, momentos después de que Albus se hubiese despedido y, fiel a su palabra, hubiese interceptado a Teddy a unos metros de distancia.

_Cinco segundos._

Tomaría _sólo_ cinco segundos.

Y es que la verdad era que, quizás, la cuota de imprudencia de un Gryffindor jamás terminaba de cumplirse.

Harry se pone de pie, respira profundo, se recuerda que, _por Merlín,_ él bailó con ese hombre un millón de veces en su adolescencia, y atraviesa la pista, que es el camino más directo a su mesa, sin mirar a los lados ni contestar llamados de nadie. Si lo hace, perderá el valor. Si se detiene, perderá el valor. Si sólo se desvía un poco-

_No lo hace._

Se detiene justo frente a Draco Malfoy, con su odioso traje hecho a la medida, con su maldito cabello todavía perfecto, con su jodida máscara de calma al levantar la mirada hacia él. Arquea una ceja. El reto es tan claro como lo fue en sus años de rivalidad, y es lo único que necesita para que las palabras broten, por sí mismas, de ese modo en que siempre le ocurrió en torno a él.

Le ofrece la mano.

—¿Bailas, Malfoy?

Un instante transcurre, Draco da un vistazo rápido alrededor. Harry comienza a dudar, a percibir las miradas, el vértigo, la sensación incómoda en la boca del estómago.

Ya puede imaginarse pasando otra noche de observación silenciosa frente a la chimenea, si le dice que no y-

Draco suelta un dramático suspiro y se pone de pie. El contacto cuando sostiene su mano lo hace estremecer, como si nunca hubiese dejado de ser el adolescente enamorado que enloquecía por una fracción de segundo a su lado.

—Písame y te lanzo una maldición frente a toda tu familia y la mía —Advierte. Harry le sonríe, porque es inútil; él le enseñó bien cuando eran jóvenes, para que jamás volviese a pisarlo a mitad de un baile.

En lugar de responder, lleva la otra mano a su cintura y lo acerca más. Él eleva la otra ceja y le pasa el brazo restante en torno al cuello.

—Esto debería ser al revés, porque soy más alto —Indica, en voz baja, pero no opone resistencia cuando Harry se mueve para agarrar el ritmo de la melodía que ha iniciado momentos atrás.

Se acoplan a la perfección. _Siempre lo han hecho._

Andan sin prisas, movimientos sincronizados, parece cosa de todos los días. No necesita que se fuercen.

Los dedos de Draco se enredan en la parte de atrás de su cabello, por un instante, como si tantease el terreno ya explorado para reconocer los cambios. Harry lo estrecha un poco más cerca. La necesidad de contacto es asfixiante, casi dolorosa.

_¿Cuánto fue?_ Pregunta la parte de su cabeza que nunca aprendió a razonar cerca de Draco Malfoy. _¿Cuánto pasó?_

_¿Cuánto necesitamos para volver?_

Una canción le sigue a la otra. El mundo se reduce, _cambia_, se convierte en ese espacio que solían conocer bien, ese que les pertenecía. No importa nada más.

Un momento, son dos adolescentes en los rosales, Draco ahoga un grito cuando lo pisa, le da un golpe sin fuerza en el hombro, y Harry se está riendo y lo besa al pedir perdón. Al siguiente, ¿no es la pista en la fiesta por la boda de sus hijos, en donde bailan?

El tiempo lejos es insignificante. Son motas de polvo llevadas por la brisa, granos de arena en un reloj que acaba de girar y volver a empezar.

Han vivido otras vidas, han tenido otras personas. Pero lo que ha ocurrido, lo que suele importarles, aún podría, de algún modo, coexistir con aquello que nace cuando sólo son ellos dos, mirándose.

Al menos, Harry lo piensa así cuando lo único que atrae su atención son los ojos de Draco, grises y brillantes, y que no han cambiado nada en todos esos años.

La pieza termina. Ellos se detienen poco después. Apenas se han dado cuenta de que lo hacen y todavía no se separan, tras un momento.

Harry traga en seco. El corazón le martillea con fuerza en el pecho, el vértigo lo hace creer que el suelo pierde consistencia de a ratos, los bordes de su campo de visión son difusos e irrelevantes.

Hay miedo, hay dolor. Hay esperanza y hay amor. En el medio de ambos, sólo queda un precipicio que saltar, y es casi absurda la manera en que está dispuesto a hacerlo, porque incluso si no sabe qué lo espera al otro lado, siempre vivió de arrojarse al abismo con los ojos cerrados.

Y Draco Malfoy es el último de los abismos, el final del camino, la culminación de sus pruebas de valor.

Es _su_ destino.

Harry da un paso atrás, el temor transparente que reflejan sus ojos grises se siente como propio, pero él le sostiene una mano y besa su dorso. Y está seguro de que no existe nada más hermoso en el mundo entero que la forma en que lo ve.

Ha valido la pena.

Ha valido cada segundo.

Por Merlín. Él lo vale _todo_ en el universo.

—¿Crees que podríamos…? —Se calla. No está seguro de lo que debe proponer en ese momento; quiere demasiado, no piensa exigir tanto. No tan rápido.

Muere por besarlo, pero lo hará lento. Lo hará _bien_. Lo hará como debió ser desde el principio, si su situación hubiese sido distinta.

Draco tuerce los labios al intentar retener una sonrisa, su nariz se arruga un poco por el gesto contenido, y él no puede hacer más que encontrarlo maravilloso, adorable. _Perfecto_.

—Sí —Contesta, en voz baja—, creo que _podríamos._

Harry sonríe abiertamente. Él rueda los ojos y le da un ligero apretón cuando ha entrelazado sus dedos.

Desde la distancia, oye que Albus grita _"¡Lily, págame! ¡Te lo dije!" _y alguien más, Ginny, le parece, suelta un_ "¡al fin!"_ y apresura a los demás a seguir con sus asuntos, entre risas. Cuando se anima a mirar alrededor, se da cuenta de que más de una persona los está viendo, y no sabe bien qué hacer, así que vuelve a fijarse en Draco.

Él se encoge de hombros, leyendo la pregunta no pronunciada en su rostro.

—Pasará todo el tiempo —Advierte, y Harry sabe que es su forma de decirle _si no puedes con esto, déjalo ahora. _Es la última oportunidad de retractarse.

Quisiera preguntarle cómo puede creer que se _retractaría._

—Tengo práctica ignorándolos —Le recuerda, tirando de su mano al empezar a caminar de vuelta a su mesa. Tras un ligero titubeo, Draco lo sigue. Sus dedos todavía están entrelazados.


End file.
